


NO TE ALEJARÁN DE MI

by narutinachan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, spoiler de la película de One Piece Strong World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver antes la película 10 de One Piece, Strong World.<br/>Nami regresa con su tripulación después de lo ocurrido con Shiki, pero Luffy esta actuando raro. Es decir, mas raro de lo normal. Ella no tardará en descubrir el por qué.<br/>AVISO: LEMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO TE ALEJARÁN DE MI

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré para escribir este fanfic después de ver la película de One Piece Strong World, la décima, que por cierto ha sido la que más me ha gustado de todas las de este anime. Así que a los que no la hayan visto les aconsejo que la vean antes de leer el fanfic.

-Ya esta Nami. Ahora sí podemos decir que estás totalmente recuperada – habló Chopper mientras recogía los materiales de curas.

-Muchas gracias Chopper – le agradeció la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-No hay por qué darlas. Eres una de mis queridos Nakamas y es mi trabajo cuidar de tu salud. Además de que después de todo lo que pasaste es lo menos que podía hacer – afirmó el renito ligeramente abatido.

Nami recordó con cierto pesar los hechos ocurridos hace tan solo un par de días. Cuando Shiki la había secuestrado, su intento de escapar, su posterior regreso con Shiki para proteger a sus amigos dejándoles un mensaje grabado, y finalmente cómo habían luchado todos contra el temible pirata para rescatarla.

Era cierto. Sus nakamas habían ido a buscarla sin dudar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para recuperarla. Había vuelto al lugar al que pertenecía, y eso era lo que importaba.

Nami sonrió y dio unos golpecitos en la espalda del renito amistosamente, tratando de animarle.

-Deja ya de preocuparte. Como tú mismo has dicho, ya estoy bien. Y no voy a consentir que me separen de vosotros nunca más. Así que estate tranquilo.

Chopper le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, y nosotros tampoco vamos a dejar que eso pase – afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja para después ponerse más serio y confesarle -: El capitán estuvo muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Luffy? – susurró, confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Sí. Nunca le había visto tan cabreado. Daba verdadero miedo – aseguró temblando levemente al recordarlo.

-Luffy siempre se ha preocupado mucho por todos sus nakamas – intervino la chica nerviosa, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho.

-Sí, pero es que él esta realmente raro. Ha estado serio todo el tiempo desde que te salvamos, y tampoco ha venido a ver cómo estas – esto último lo dijo con un ligero tono de reproche.

-Ya sabes cómo es Luffy de despistado para esas cosas, y estará serio porque andará dándole vueltas a alguna de esas tonterías suyas. Ya verás como cuando menos te lo esperes estará igual que siempre.

-Eso espero – dijo a la vez que saltaba del taburete en el que estaba subido de un saltito – Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Si te vuelves a sentir mal avísame.

-Claro.

Nami le acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto sonriente, pero al abrir la puerta su expresión cambió a otra que el renito no supo identificar. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo e incertidumbre. Chopper se asomó también por la puerta para ver qué era lo que había perturbado a la chica, y él también se sorprendió al descubrir que Luffy se encontraba de pie en frente de la puerta de Nami con una expresión seria e indescifrable.

Se mantuvieron así unos segundos. El capitán y la chica mirándose el uno a otro y el renito pasando su mirada de uno a otro sin saber qué hacer. La atmosfera era cada vez más incómoda y tensa, así que Chopper se decidió por la acción más fácil y segura.

-Bueno, adiós Nami. Nos vemos luego – balbuceó para después salir de allí lo más rápidamente que le permitieron sus cortas patitas. Pero los otros dos parecieron no escucharle, simplemente se siguieron mirando.

-¿Ya estás bien? – habló finalmente Luffy, rompiendo el silencio sin quitar su expresión seria.

Nami se limitó a asentir. Se sentía acobardada y cohibida. Odiaba cuando él actuaba así. Cuando se ponía tan serio y le miraba con esa expresión indescifrable. No podía saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía que decir algo para romper esa atmósfera tan incómoda.

Pero Luffy se adelanto y, antes de que a la chica se le ocurriera algo coherente que decir,  la empujó dentro de su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de si de un portazo y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla ferozmente, agarrándola por la cintura y la espalda firmemente cortando cualquier posible vía de escape.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponderle con la misma fiereza rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del capitán para hacer el beso más profundo.

Se siguieron besando de la misma forma desesperada hasta que ya no les quedó aire y se tuvieron que separar jadeantes. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, abrazados, con las frentes juntas, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-¡Maldita sea Nami! – exclamó finalmente Luffy dando rienda suelta a su enfado, sin soltar en ningún momento el agarre que mantenía sobre la chica -. ¿Tienes idea del miedo que pase cuando ese maldito de Shiki te secuestro, cuando te alejó de mi lado y no sabía dónde estabas o si te volvería a ver? ¡Fue un maldito infierno! Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando tú te fuiste por voluntad propia con él dejándonos ese ridículo mensaje. ¿Qué era eso de que no podíamos derrotarle y que nos fuéramos sin ti? ¡Cómo te atreviste tan siquiera a insinuar que ibas a dejarme para ser la navegante de ese infeliz! Yo no necesito que me protejas, puedo cuidarme yo solito. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, porque se supone que soy yo el que tengo que protegerte a ti. Así que ni pienses hacer algo parecido otra vez porque, además de que no voy a permitir que haya próxima vez, no dudaré en atarte a mi espalda para mantenerte conmigo si es necesario. ¡Nadie te va a alejar jamás de mí, porque tú vas a ser la próxima reina de los piratas junto conmigo! ¡Tú eres mía!

Nami se quedó en shock por todo lo que había dicho. Pero antes de que la diera tiempo tan siquiera a procesarlo Luffy volvió a besarla intensamente, haciendo que las pocas ideas que había conseguido unir en su cabeza se evaporaran para simplemente aferrarse a él y corresponderle. Después de un rato Nami sintió que la empezaban a temblar peligrosamente las piernas. Luffy la besaba con tanta necesidad y hambre que le estaba haciendo desfallecer. Llegó un momento en el que pensó que se iba a caer, pero el firme agarre de Luffy no lo permitió y la cogió en brazos para dejarla sobre la cama y después posicionarse él encima de ella sin dejar de besarla.

Esa no era la primera vez que Nami intimaba con su capitán. De hecho hacía ya unas semanas que mantenían esa relación de pequeños encuentros pasionales juntos a espaldas del resto de sus nakamas para evitar explicaciones embarazosas. Luffy siempre se había mostrado tierno y cariñoso con ella, y las primeras veces su inocencia e ignorancia hicieron que ella fuera la que llevase la iniciativa. Pero en esta ocasión no había nada de inocencia en sus besos y caricias. Era todo pasión, deseo contenido. Su furia se podía percibir en cada una de sus desesperadas caricias. Pero eso más que intimidarla estaba encendiéndola más.

Ella ahogó un gemido en la boca de Luffy cuando este introdujo una mano debajo de su camiseta y estrujó rudamente uno de sus senos, los cuales estaban libres de sujetador. Él soltó un leve gemido de satisfacción, celebrando la ausencia de esa molesta prenda cuando su mano entro en contacto directo con el suave seno de su navegante. Jugó un rato con ellos, aún debajo de la camiseta, hasta que eso no le pareció suficiente y despojó a la navegante de la prenda en un rápido movimiento para después abalanzarse a uno de sus senos, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo como si se tratara del mayor de los manjares.

Nami trató de aprovechar que tenía la boca libre para recuperar el aliento; pero no lo conseguía, ya que al instante que inhalaba lo debía soltar en un fuerte gemido debido a las intensas sensaciones que le otorgaba su capitán, que ahora había comenzado a succionar rudamente de uno de sus pezones. La estaba volviendo loca, ni tan siquiera conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Aún así hizo un esfuerzo por abrirlos, y fue entonces, cuando en medio de la bruma de placer, pudo distinguir que Luffy aún llevaba su famoso sombrero de paja puesto. Esto le extrañó, ya que normalmente ya debería estar perdido en algún rincón de la cama o directamente tirado por el suelo. Ella frunció levemente el ceño. No le gustaba que lo llevara puesto cuando hacían el amor, ya que le impedía ver su cara. Estiró una de sus manos para quitárselo, pero él no se lo permitió. Al instante que ella agarró el sombrero y se dio cuenta de su intenciones, obligó a Nami a apartar la mano de él y luego se lo acomodó mejor en la cabeza, como queriéndose asegurarse de que no se fuera a caer por accidente.

-Luffy… - empezó a hablar Nami, tratando de manifestar su molestia.

-No – la cortó firmemente Luffy con tono autoritario, a la vez que introducía una de sus ágiles manos en al pantalón cortó de ella y apretaba su clítoris, haciendo que sus posibles siguientes protestas quedaran ahogadas por un grito de placer.

Él se lanzó a atacar el seno que antes había quedado desatendido con la boca y siguió acariciando la parte íntima de la navegante con una mano mientras con la otra iba bajando de torpes e irregulares tirones el pantalón y las bragas de ella. Una vez se deshizo de las molestas prendas descendió con besos húmedos por el vientre de la navegante hasta que llegó a su intimidad y volvió a estimularla, pero esta vez con su boca a la vez que la obligaba a separar las piernas lo más posible haciendo presión con sus manos para tener más acceso.

Nami gimió aún más fuerte a la vez que agarraba fuertemente las sábanas bajo ella en un intento por descargar tantas sensaciones. Se estaba volviendo loca. Luffy jamás se había atrevido a tanto con ella, de hecho jamás se lo había llegado a imaginar haciendo algo semejante; y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo tan bien que parecía que tenía experiencia. Se sentía tan caliente que no le hubiera extrañado empezar a arder en llamas en esos momentos. Fue cuando él succionó fuertemente su clítoris con la boca cuando ya no pudo más y lo liberó todo en un fuerte orgasmo a la vez que gritaba.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro a la vez que trataba de relajarse y recuperar el aliento. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a recuperarse Luffy ya estaba otra vez apretando sus pechos y dando leves lamidas en su intimidad, lo que provocó fuertes estímulos en su sensible piel.

-No, Luffy… Espera… - Pero él no la hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo, provocándola más placenteras y a la vez dolorosas descargas de placer. Sentía que si seguía iba a reventar en miles de pedazos – Me voy a volver loca – consiguió susurrar en medio de su delirio antes de volver a tener un orgasmo aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Después de eso Nami luchó por mantenerse consciente. Tenía que reconocer que había sido la sensación más placentera de su vida, pero sentía que tanto placer la iba a despedazar.

Cuando ella consiguió abrir los ojos y volver a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba se percató de que Luffy, que aún se mantenía arrodillado entre sus piernas, se había despojado de su ropa, quedándose únicamente con su sombrero de paja estratégicamente colocado para ocultar su rostro. ¿Acaso pensaba continuar? Su pregunta quedo respondida cuando vio que el se posicionaba volviendo a cubrirla con su cuerpo, con sus antebrazos apoyados en la cama a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Luffy, por favor… No puedo… - se las apañó para susurrar Nami, a pesar de que aún apenas recuperaba el aliento.

Para su gran alivio, Luffy pareció hacer caso a su suplica. Ya que su cuerpo se relajó notablemente, se dejó caer aún más sobre ella envolviéndola como en un abrazo y enterró su rostro, aún cubierto por su sombrero, en su hombro.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar levemente por el alivio, pero se volvió a preocupar cuando sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, justo donde su capitán tenía apoyada su cabeza.

-Luffy, ¿estás llorando? – preguntó preocupada, a la vez que trataba de hacer que este se enderezara para poder comprobarlo por ella misma. Pero él se apretó aún más fuerte contra ella sin responder, mientras ella sentía que la humedad en su hombro aumentaba. Suspiró nuevamente resignada y se limitó a abrazarle ella también y acariciar su espalda desnuda, en un mudo intento por tranquilizarle.

-Nami – volvió a hablar él después de unos minutos aún en la misma posición – Prométeme que nunca más te vas a alejar de mi lado. – Ella se estremeció ante el tono roto de su capitán -. Prométemelo – insistió ante su mutismo.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, Luffy – habló finalmente con tono determinado -. Siempre.

Esta vez pudo escuchar un claro sollozo proveniente de su capitán que la abrazó aún más fuertemente. Aun así, esta vez cuando Nami trató de enderezarle para ver su cara se lo permitió, dejando al descubierto su rostro lloroso. Ella le sonrió y limpió suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con sus manos para después darle un dulce beso. Está vez él correspondió de la misma forma, con ternura y delicadeza, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente su cuerpo. Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, enterrando sus manos en su cabello azabache. Al instante siguiente el sombrero de paja se deslizó de su cabeza cayendo al lugar que le correspondía en ese momento, el suelo. Aunque ninguno de ellos fue consciente de ello, debido a que estaban perdidos en las caricias que se estaban regalando el uno a otro.

Nami se separó del beso para limpiar con su lengua los últimos restos de lágrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de él y después siguió con un camino de besos por su cuello.

-Nami – susurró quedamente Luffy entre leves gemidos.

Ella sonrió para después volver a besarlo apasionadamente, a la vez que dirigía su mano a la hombría de su capitán. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando él ahogó un grave gemido en su boca cuando agarró fuertemente su tronco. Pero aún no estaba satisfecha, así que siguió jugando con su miembro traviesamente, regodeándose de cada uno de sus gemidos y escalofríos. Arriba y abajo. Acariciar con su pulgar el glande para después volver a bajar.

Luffy se separó del beso tratando de recuperar el aliento y a cambio se dedicó a masajear los senos de la navegante provocando que gimiera. Ella en respuesta le agarró rudamente del cabello, acercando su cuello a la boca de ella y se dedicó a lamerlo y morderlo con esmero. Sintió los escalofríos recorriendo la espalda de su capitán a la vez que gemía su nombre y no se pudo sentir más poderosa. Ella era la única que había visto esa faceta de su capitán, y se iba a asegurar de que así siguiera siendo.

Siguieron con los jugueteos pasionales un rato hasta que Luffy dirigió su mano a la intimidad de ella, tanteando y comprobando su humedad. Ella supo de inmediato lo que significaba eso.

-Está bien Luffy. Métela – aseguró ella entre jadeos.

Luffy la miró directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos nublados por la lujuria y el deseo a la vez que respiraba con dificultad. Sí, cómo le gustaba que la mirara así, que solo la viera a ella. Por eso no le gustaba que llevara puesto ese molesto sombrero mientras hacían el amor, no quería perderse esa mirada por nada del mundo. Aunque estaba segura de que a Lufy le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, por eso no le molestaba que su querido sombrero acabara perdido por cualquier rincón en esos momentos que compartían.

Sintió la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Ella exasperada por su lentitud rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y le obligó a entrar de una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron fuertemente extasiados.

Luffy no tardó en comenzar con el vaivén, aunque de forma demasiado lenta para el gusto de la navegante.

-Más rápido – exigió ella a la vez que comenzaba a trazar su propio ritmo con las caderas y apretaba con las manos el culo de él en un intento de que la siguiera.

Él gimió fuertemente y pareció enloquecer, ya que aumentó el ritmo aún más del que marcaba ella y la obligó a abrir más las piernas para tener más acceso. Ella gimió aún más fuerte satisfecha y se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de él para tratar de descargar tantas sensaciones. Seguramente después de eso su capitán luciría unos profundos arañazos en su espalda, pero a ella sabía que no le molestaría. Es más, más de una vez le había sorprendido morándoselas sonriente en un espejo cuando creía que no le veía nadie. Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo y apretó aún más fuerte las uñas en su espalda cuando él de una fuerte envestida entró aún más profundo en ella, provocando que él soltara un quedo quejido de dolor que rápidamente fue acallado con gemidos.

Después de todo ambos eran piratas, y no era de extrañar que su espíritu más guerrero y salvaje no saliera a la luz en esos momentos. Aunque nunca antes se habían dejado llevar tanto como ahora.

Luffy aumentó aún más el ritmo de sus envestidas cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de terminar y ambos alcanzaron el climax juntos a la vez que se besaban para acallar sus últimos y fuertes gemidos en la boca del otro.

Después de eso Nami se sintió desvanecer y debió de quedarse dormida; ya que la próxima vez que abrió los ojos se encontró recostada sobre el pecho de Luffy desnuda bajo las sábanas, y por los destellos de luz que entraban por la ventana debería de estar a punto de amanecer.

Se sentía completamente agotada, y no era de extrañar después de la sesión sexo más intensa de su vida, así que se acurrucó en el pecho de su capitán tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero la mano de él acariciado su espalda le alertó de que su acompañante también estaba despierto, así que hizo un esfuerzo por volver a abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza para mirarle y se encontró con su gran y brillante sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió gustosa y permitió que él le diera un dulce y casto beso de buenos días.

-¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó Luffy con un leve tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Perfectamente. Solo un poco cansada – respondió ella sorprendida por su tono.

-Has dormido mucho. Estaba preocupado de haberte forzado mucho justo después de que te hayas recuperado – se explicó él abrazándola aún más estrechamente -. Estuve a punto de llamar a Chooper para que te revisara, pero creí más apropiado dejarte dormir.

-Hiciste bien. Estoy perfectamente – se apresuró en asegurar nuevamente ella -. Es normal que después de algo tan intenso quedara extenuada, pero todo es cuestión de practicar más y acostumbrarse. Yo no soy un monstruo super resistente como tú -  añadió con tono burlón.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que entrenar como Zoro? – preguntó Luffy con un rostro de concentración y confusión que la hizo sonreír.

-Sí, algo así – afirmó ella divertida -. De todos modos es bueno que no avisaras a Chooper. Si él se hubiese enterado de lo que hicimos, a estas horas ya se lo habría contado a todo el barco y tendríamos que dar un montón de explicaciones embarazosas. – En ese momento sintió a Luffy tensarse, y cuando levantó la vista vio que estaba rehuyendo su mirada. Eso disparó todas las alarmas de la navegante – Luffy. ¿Hay algo que debería saber? – preguntó aparentemente en tono tranquilo enderezándose en su pecho; pero a él no se le escapó la leve amenaza en su voz, lo que hizo que se pusiera más nervioso.

-Bueno… La verdad es que…

-Habla ya – exigió exasperada por su vacilación.

-Seguramente, ellos ya lo sepan – soltó finalmente de forma atropellada.

-¿Qué has dicho? – explotó ella, esta vez con una clara expresión amenazante -. ¿Qué rayos has hecho mientras dormía, Luffy? – exigió saber.

-No fue culpa mía – trató de justificarse, pero la expresión de ella le advirtió que era mejor que fuera directamente al grano -. Como nos saltamos la hora de la cena Sanji debió venir a traerte algo de comer. Pero el caso es que entró y nos vio y…

-¿Qué? – le interrumpió ella roja como un tomate a la vez que se tapaba con las sábanas hasta el cuello repentinamente azorada al pensar en lo que ese pervertido pudo ver.

-No vio nada, yo ya nos había tapado – se apresuró a aclarar él, deduciendo el motivo de su repentino azoramiento -. Nos debió de ver juntos en la cama y sacó conclusiones. Fueron sus gritos de loco lo que me despertaron, y cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que pasaba él ya estaba saliendo por la puerta berreando como un loco.

-¿De verdad que no vio nada? – insistió ella. Aunque nunca había sido pudorosa a la hora de llevar un biquini o prendas realmente reveladoras no le agradaba la idea de que otro hombre la hubiese visto completamente desnuda y en una situación tan íntima.

-Si hubiese sido así yo no estaría ahora aquí contigo, sino dándole su merecido a ese cocinero por ver algo que es solamente mío – respondió en un tono tan serio que a ella ya no le quedó ninguna duda al respecto.

Aún no se acostumbraba a ese lado tan posesivo de su capitán, pero la verdad era que le encantaba verle ponerse así por ella. De hecho le encendía tanto que su enojo se apagó por completo y no pudo resistirse a regalarle un beso que él respondió sorprendido por el repentino cambio pero gustoso.

-Bueno, ya no tiene remedio – habló ella cuando se separaron del beso -. Pero me da dolor de cabeza el solo pensar la cantidad de explicaciones que tendremos que dar.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo. Les decimos que estamos juntos y ya está. – aseguró Luffy de lo más tranquilo -. Además esto tiene sus ventajas – añadió a la vez que afianzaba su abrazo sobre la navegante y una sonrisa pícara surcaba su rostro – Ahora podré besarte o tocarte cada vez que quiera, sin importar el momento o el lugar.

Él recorrió con sus manos la espalda de la navegante causándole escalofríos hasta llegar a su trasero que agarró con ambas manos haciendo que ella gimiera.

-Tienes razón – reconoció Nami divertida y excitada por la nueva actitud sexy y pervertida de su capitán. Aunque a ese juego podían jugar dos y ella no pensaba perder. – Si lo pienso bien, casi todo son ventajas – habló mientras recorría con una mano los formados pectorales y abdominales de su capitán, arañando levemente los contornos con las uñas para después terminar agarrando firmemente su ya semierecto miembro.

-Claro que tengo razón, después de todo soy el capitán – sonrió prepotente y satisfecho de que ella aceptara su juego para después dirigir una mano a la intimidad de la navegante e introducir de golpe dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad. Ella no pudo evitar gemir y arquearse levemente contra él, ante lo que sonrió orgulloso. – Como capitán puedo hacer lo que quiera. Por ejemplo ordenar a mi navegante que se quede conmigo en esta habitación todo lo que queda de día.

Nami sonrió traviesamente, ante el claro doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Será un placer para mi cumplir sus ordenes, mi capitán – susurró coquetamente en su oído, siguiéndole el juego.

Luffy rió traviesamente para después de un sorpresivo movimiento invertir los papeles, de modo que ahora era él el que quedaba sobre la navegante. Ella se rió también y envolvió su cuello para besarle apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta el resto de la tripulación de los Mugiwara escuchaban anonadados los gemidos y risitas provenientes de la habitación. Cuando Sangi había revolucionado todo el barco con sus gritos y llanto la noche anterior asegurando que había visto al capitán y a la navegante desnudos y juntos en la cama todos le habían tomado por loco. Toda la tripulación sabía que en las últimas semanas había mejorado la relación de esos dos, pero ninguno creyó que hubiesen avanzado tanto. A pesar de eso, ninguno se había atrevido a volver a atravesar esa puerta para comprobarlo. Pero después de lo que estaban oyendo, no les quedó la menor duda de que el cocinero estaba en lo cierto.

-Je, y parecía tonto – espetó Zoro divertido, rompiendo el silencio y alejándose de la puerta como si nada dispuesto a empezar su sesión de entrenamiento.

Todos los demás siguieron rápidamente su ejemplo, temerosos de que los que estaban en la habitación se percataran de que estaban espiando. Ya no necesitaban ni querían oír más.

Todos comenzaron sus tareas matutinas lo más lejos posible de esa habitación, aun conmocionados y con una expresión de sorpresa. Salvo por Robin que sonreía contenta mientras leía una novela y Sanji que lloraba desconsolado en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Al cocinero solo le consoló pensar que por lo menos aún le quedaba su querida Robin. Al menos por ahora. Hasta que el pobre se entere de que la pelinegra también mantiene una relación en secreto con cierto espadachín.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> La verdad es que creo que al final me ha salido la historia más pervertida de lo que quería en un principio. Pero qué se le va a hacer, al final me quedó así.


End file.
